bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Secretariat (film)
Secretariat, is a 2015 American film based on the life of famous racehorse, Secretariat. Cast Crew Production & Development The film was initially set in production in the 1980s and 1990s, with BoJack Horseman set to play Secretariat. He beat out several actors for his the part of his childhood hero, including Val Kilmer, but the film never saw the light of day when it went into development hell. According to BoJack, the Prefontaine movies came out around that time too, and audiences got tired of running. In 2014, the film went back into production, with Lenny Turteltaub producing. Kelsey Jannings was hired as a director, and BoJack, who had recently won a Golden Globe for his biography, auditioned for the title role once more. He was beaten by Andrew Garfield, but when he was struck by a bus, BoJack got the part. Diane Nguyen was hired as a Character Consultant, having written a whole book about Secretariat. The film was originally dark and gritty but was changed mid-way to a family-friendly movie after a screen testing showed that the latter would make more money. BoJack wasn't too happy about this, nor was Kelsey Jannings and they, with the help of Todd, Mr. Peanutbutter, Princess Carolyn, and Character Actress Margo Martindale, broke into the Nixon Library at night to film an important Richard Nixon scene that was cut from the film entirely. BoJack gave what was possibly the best performance of his life, and he broke down crying outside the library. However, Lenny not only refused to have it in the film, but fired Kelsey for insubordination, and was replaced by Abe D'Catfish. Abe D'Catfish is shown to not care that much about the film, saying they can fix any mistakes in post and they are'' "not making Casablanca."'' BoJack is miserable with how the film ended up. By the time the shooting was almost finished, Princess Carolyn tells BoJack Jill Pill wants him for a role in an off-Broadway show in New York. However, BoJack accidentally insults Abe while he has dinner with him, insulting the movie and his directing skills. Abe is offended and furious and decides to extend shooting with multiple re-shoots. It turns out that when Abe said they weren't making Casablanca, he literally meant they weren't making Casablanca, they're making Secretariat. BoJack becomes even more miserable through all of this. He stops going to shootings, but Princess Carolyn informs him that if he doesn't go to work they'll sue him. BoJack, after going through personal issues with his girlfriend Wanda, which resulted in them breaking up, and having a talk with Diane, ended up leaving to go to New Mexico, where he stayed with Charlotte Moore, his old friend, and her family. After an incident with her and her daughter Penny, BoJack returned to L.A. to find the film has been finished without him. They did this by using a CGI version of BoJack, which was created from a computer scan thy did of his face during the first few weeks of shooting in Brand New Couch. In fact, they actually replaced the real BoJack with the CGI version for the entire movie, meaning that BoJack technically isn't in the film at all. Also, during production, Corduroy Jackson Jackson died of auto-erotic asphyxiation. The film is dedicated to his memory. Critical Reception The film was universally praised, BoJack's performance was widely praised, and several people suggested he be nominated for an Oscar Award. His publicist, Ana Spanakopita even started an Oscar Campaign for BoJack. Mr. Peanutbutter, who announced the Oscar Nominations, lost the envelope that contained the actual Oscar Nominations and made them up with Todd Chavez, and they nominated BoJack's performance, however, at BoJack's Oscar Nomination Party, BoJack and everybody at the party learned that the nomination was invalid. Gallery File:Secretariatposter v1.jpeg| File:Secretariatposter v2.jpg| File:Secretariat-Film001.png| File:Secretariat-Film002.png| File:Interview Still.png|Interview Still Category:Films Category:Media